Terror in the Deep
"Terror in the Deep" is the thirteenth mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There are four scenes that can be found in this chapter. Briefing With the underwater base collapsing around them and a rogue super soldier on the loose Cate and Armstrong must work together to escape this watery grave. Assuming they can even find a way off the base, they'll still have to contend with well armed and equally desperate H.A.R.M. personnel fighting for their own lives. Summary Scene 1: Armstrong in Peril Archer finds Armstrong trapped in one of the Test Subject Pods. Shocked, Armstrong asks her to release him before the process is completed to turn him into a super soldier. Before she can release him, Pierre the Mime King and his Mimes attack and attempts to prevent Archer from completing her mission. Once Archer has defeated Pierre, there is a long drawn out overly-dramatic death scene and then he dies. Armstrong stumbles out of the test pod stating that he owes Archer another one. Then he looks up in time to see Joseph Anders being released from the other pod. Anders see's Archer and once again mistakes her for his daughter, Abigail Anders, and proclaims that he can't control himself. Anders starts to smash the machinery which results in explosions starting to rock the H.A.R.M. Underwater Base. As they run out of the labs, Armstrong gives Archer two choices, "Either head down that way or go wait, over there." (choose the left or the right corridor). Scene 2: The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea :If the player selects left. Armstrong keeps in contact with Archer through the intercom system as Anders tries to break through the door. Armstrong drains the corridor so Archer can get through. As the water starts rising, she makes it into the Robotics lab. Armstrong contacts her again stating that a Security Camera is shorting out and he needs her to shut off the system in the security office. Archer is able to shut off the system and then makes her way through damaged portions of the station. She has to use her Hairspray Welder to get past a some trapped equipment and heads to a higher level of the base. Scene 3: Expect Flooding :If the player selects right. Archer heads to the bilge pump and activates it so that Armstrong can make it through the other corridor. Once Armstrong is free, Archer proceeds through the damaged base and finds a Screwdriver, which she later uses to pry open the hatch to the sprinkler access. Once the sprinklers are on and the fire in the next section is out, Archer proceeds to the command deck located above. :Which ever path the player takes, the other path will be blocked when they get to the end of the scene. Scene 4: Fire in the Hole Working her way through the command deck, Archer has to work around both H.A.R.M. Thugs and out of control fires. She overhears two H.A.R.M. thug looking for a secret door into The Director's private deck. Archer is able to locate the door behind a statue of The Director. Just then Armstrong finds his way to where Archer is located and joins her in the private deck (with other survivors). :There is a break to another scene also called "Fire in the Hole" in which the following cutscene plays. Archer is holding a gun on the other survivors from the H.A.R.M. underwater base. Armstrong activates the escape pod, only to find out that it is jammed. Armstrong then volunteers to go out and see if he can get the escape pod unstuck. With tremendous effort, he is successful. However just as the escape pod gets underway, it is overtaken by the Super Secret Submarine. Meanwhile, Anders continues to walk through the damaged station looking for his daughter just as one of the transparent bulkheads starts to crack. Armstrong heads for the surface as explosions destroy the last of the underwater base. Memorable quotes "There's got to be another way out of here!" "My mom is gonna be devastated. My big brother was aboard the space station when it disintegrated." "Stop talking that way. We're gonna make it out of here. We just have to use our heads." :'-H.A.R.M. Thugs' "Where the hell is that stupid secret door? Huh?" "Get a hold of yourself." "We're gonna die unless we get off this deathtrap. And you're telling me to get a hold of myself?" "Panicking won't help." "Wow, what blinding insight! Panicking won't help? Oh, then maybe I should just stop. Except I'm panicking, which means I'm not in control of myself, you big, dumb idiot!" :'-H.A.R.M. Thugs' Archer "Doesn't anything on this stupid base work the way it supposed to?" H.A.R.M. Thug "No." References Abigail Anders • Acid Gas Grenade • Aegean Sea • Ammo box • Angry Kitty • Bandaids • Body Armor • Cate Archer • Champagne • Chuck • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Dollar • Dolphin • First Aid Kit • Fizzi Soda • Frank J. Thompson • Fred • Gordon • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Grenade • Hairspray Welder • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. Bots • H.A.R.M. Space Station • H.A.R.M. Underwater Base • Joseph Anders • Keychain Light • Larry • M1921-A1 Submachinegun • Magnus Armstrong • McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun • Megan O'Malledy • Mikey • Mimes • Pierre the Mime King • Pim • Ping Pong • Project: Omega • Screwdriver • Security Camera • Silenced Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Sleeping Gas Grenade • Spy Training Manual • Stun Grenade • Super Secret Submarine • Super Soldiers • Test Subject Pods • The Director • Underwater Base Security Card • Vindicator Sportsman's Crossbow :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. Trivia * One of the H.A.R.M. Thugs mentions the H.A.R.M. Space Station tragedy seen in The Operative: No One Lives Forever. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions